wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XII
Rodzina Połanieckich 55 W kilka dni później Zawiłowski wezwany przez Połanieckiego pojechał do miasta. Młodemu człowiekowi bardzo nie chciało się opuszczać Przytułowa, ale panna Helena życzyła sobie, by koniecznie był obecny przy otwarciu testamentu ojca. Obaj z Połanieckim i z prawnikiem starego pana Zawiłowskiego, adwokatem Kononowiczem, udali się w tym celu do Jaśmienia. Gdy jednak przez dwa następne dni, w listach do „Niteczki", Zawiłowski wylewał tylko swoje uczucia na papier, nie czynił zaś najmniejszej wzmianki o testamencie, pani Broniczową, którą przedtem wprowadzały w zachwyt te wylewy, wyznała teraz pod sekretem pani Anecie, że po pierwsze jest to głupi sposób pisywania do narzeczonej, a po wtóre, że jest quelque chose de louche w takim, jakby umyślnym, milczeniu. Wprawdzie, pierwszy z tych listów pisany był z miasta, drugi natychmiast po przyjeździe do Jaśmienia; stara dama twierdziła jednak, że w każdym razie Zawiłowski powinien był w nich wspomnieć przynajmniej o swoich nadziejach, milcząc bowiem, okazywał „Niteczce" brak zaufania i po prostu ją obrażał. Osnowski twierdził przeciwnie, że Zawiłowski zamilczał o swych nadziejach przez delikatność względem panny Linety, i z tego powodu przyszło do małej sprzeczki między nim a panią Broniczową, która przy tej sposobności wygłosiła pewnik psychologiczny, że mężczyźni w ogóle mają nader słabe pojęcie o dwóch rzeczach, mianowicie: o logice i delikatności: „Och, tak! — i o logice! może nie wasza wina, że tacy jesteście, ale tacy jesteście, mój Józiu, wszyscy!" Nie mogąc jednak usiedzieć na miejscu, po dwóch dniach pod pierwszym lepszym pozorem wyjechała do miasta, aby zasięgnąć w sprawie testamentu języka. Wróciwszy nazajutrz przywiozła z sobą naprzód panią Maszkową, z którą spotkała się na przytułowskiej stacji, a która chciała już od dawna „tę kochaną Anetkę" odwiedzić, a po wtóre, wiadomość, że nie znaleziono żadnego nowego testamentu pana Zawiłowskiego i że jedyną i wyłączną spadkobierczynią ogromnego majątku została panna Helena Zawiłowska. Wiadomość znaną już była w Przytułowie z trzeciego listu pana Ignasia, który przez ten czas odebrała panna Lineta, niemniej jednak potwierdzenie jej przez panią Broniczową sprawiło nadzwyczajne wrażenie, tak iż przyjazd pani Maszkowej przeszedł jak niepostrzeżony. Było to wszystko ogromnie dziwne. Zawiłowskiego poznały te panie jako człowieka bez majątku. Panna Lineta została jego narzeczoną wówczas, gdy nie było jeszcze żadnych widoków na testament. Stało się to naprzód pod wpływem pani Anety, która „paliła pod kotłami tak, iż trzeba było jechać i jechać prędko"; stało się tak pod wpływem ogólnego zapału, jaki wzbudziły poezje Zawiłowskiego, pod wpływem jego sławy; przez miłość własną panny Linety i pani Broniczowej, która to miłość własna czuła się nie tylko zadowoloną, ale porwaną tym, że ów sławny i rozgłośny Zawiłowski, zwracający na siebie wszystkie oczy, klęknął u nóg nie żadnej innej — tylko „Niteczki". Stało się wreszcie dla opinii ludzkiej, która mogła tylko wysławić pannę szukającą nie majątku, ale takich bogactw, jakie posiadał Zawiłowski. Prawda, że rozpocząwszy się w ten sposób, wszystko poszło dalej także i siłą tego życiowego pędu, który raz porwawszy ludzi, niesie ich tak, jak fale rzek niosą porwane przez się przedmioty — mimo ich woli. Bądź co bądź, jednak panna Castelli została narzeczoną człowieka bez majątku — i gdyby nie owe nadzieje, które otworzyły się później, ani ona sama, ani pani Broniczową, ani nikt inny nie mógłby brać i nie brałby Zawiłowskiemu za złe braku dziedzicznej fortuny. Ale taka jest natura ludzka, iż właśnie dlatego że te nadzieje powstały i powstawszy uczyniły z Zawiłowskiego na domiar wszystkiego znakomitą partię — teraz, gdy rozwiał je wiatr rzeczywistości, nikt nie mógł oprzeć się poczuciu pewnego zawodu. Jedni martwili się tym szczerze, drudzy, jak Kopowski i pani Maszkowa (która sama nie wiedziała dlaczego), czuli pewne zadowolenie z takiego obrotu rzeczy, ale poczuciu pewnego zawodu nie mógł się oprzeć nawet tak serdeczny przyjaciel Zawiłowskiego jak Osnowski. Zawiłowski w ostatnim liście do panny Linety pisał między innymi: „Chciałbym być najbogatszy — dla ciebie, ale co mi tam to wszystko znaczy wobec ciebie! Szczerze ci mówię, żem przestał o tym myśleć, a wiem, że ty, która nie chodzisz po ziemi, mogłabyś się zmartwić tym tylko o tyle, o ile ja bym się zmartwił. A ja nic! jak ciebie kocham! To wielkie zaklęcie, ogromnie dla mnie święte, więc powinnaś mi wierzyć. Ludziom grożą w życiu rozmaite braki i niedostatki, ale ja ci po prostu mówię, że cię nie dam żadnemu. Moja ty złota! moja jedyna dziecino i pani" — itd. Panna „Niteczka" pokazała ten list pani Anecie, pannie Ratkowskiej, a po przyjeździe cioci — oczywiście i cioci. Jakoż Zawiłowski nie mylił się co do niej przynajmniej pod tym względem, że gdy w całym Przytułowie nie było mowy o czym innym, jak tylko o testamencie starego pana Zawiłowskiego, panna Lineta wśród tych rozmów i ubolewań milczała. Może tylko oczy jej przybrały do pewnego stopnia dawniejszy senny wyraz, może przy samych kącikach jej ust, gdy mówiono o Zawiłowskim, zbierało się coś na kształt małej pogardliwej fałdki, może wreszcie rozmawiała wieczorami bardzo obszernie z „ciocią", gdy po ogólnym „dobranoc" odchodziły do siebie; nigdy jednak, prawdziwie jak istota, która „nie chodzi po ziemi", nie zabrała głosu w tej sprawie przy ludziach. „Koposio" raz w chwili, gdy na minutę zostawiono ich sam na sam, począł z nią o tym mówić, ale ona naprzód położyła paluszek na własnych ustach, a potem odwróciła go z daleka ku jego ustom na znak, że sobie tego nie życzy. Co więcej, nawet pani Broniczowa odzywała się przy niej o swoich zawodach mało i ostrożnie. Natomiast, gdy jej nie było w pokoju, nie mogła zatamować przypływu do ust nagromadzonej w sercu goryczy, który to przypływ uniósł ją kilkakrotnie tak dalece, że o mało nie pokłócili się z Osnowskim. Osnowski bowiem wyrzucając sobie w duchu owo poczucie zawodu, od którego i on nie mógł się obronić, starał się teraz wszelkimi siłami zmniejszyć znaczenie katastrofy i dowieść, że Ignaś jest w ogóle wyjątkową partią, a nawet i pod względem finansowym wcale niezłą. — Nie myślę — mówił — że byłby przestał pisać odziedziczywszy po starym panu Zawiłowskim, ale sama administracja tak ogromnego majątku byłaby mu zajęła tyle czasu, że jego talent mógłby na tym ucierpieć. Jak chodzi o Ignasia, to widzi ciocia, mimo woli przypomina się, co Henryk VIII powiedział, gdy któryś z książąt zagroził Holbeinowi: „Z dziesięciu chłopów zrobię, gdy mi przyjdzie fantazja, dziesięciu lordów, ale z dziesięciu lordów nie zrobię jednego Holbeina." Ignaś jest wyjątkowy człowiek. Niech mi ciocia wierzy, żem zawsze uważał Niteczkę za urocze i poczciwe dziecko i zawszem ją lubił, a prawdziwie urosła w moich oczach dopiero od czasu, jak potrafiła się poznać na Ignasiu... Być czymś w życiu takiego człowieka to przecie jest zadanie, którego każda kobieta mogłaby jej pozazdrościć. Prawda, Anetko? — Naturalnie — odrzekła pani Osnowska — że kobiecie jest przyjemniej, gdy należy do człowieka, który jest czymś. Osnowski zaś odrzekł wpół śmiejąc się, wpół poważnie: — A myślisz, że mnie to nieraz nie trapi, że taka istota jak ty należy do takiego zera jak pan Józef Osnowski? Ale trudna rada! stało się! A przy tym to zero bardzo kocha... Po czym zwrócił się do pani Broniczowej. — Niech też ciocia pomyśli — rzekł — że Ignaś ma kilkanaście tysięcy rubli swoich, a przy tym po śmierci ojca weźmie to, co mu stary pan Zawiłowski zapewnił. Biedny on nie będzie... Pani Broniczowa ruszyła pogardliwie głową. — Ach, naturalnie — odrzekła — Niteczka zgodziwszy się na pana Zawiłowskiego nie szukała przecie pieniędzy, bo gdyby była szukała pieniędzy, dość nam było ręką kiwnąć na pana Kanafaropulosa... — Ciociu! litości! — zawołała śmiejąc się pani Aneta. — A więc nic się nie stało — rzekł Osnowski. — Panna Helena z pewnością za mąż nie pójdzie, więc i tak majątek kiedyś przejdzie, jeśli nie na Ignasia, to na jego dzieci — ot i cała rzecz! Widząc jednak pognębioną ciągle twarz pani Broniczowej, po chwili dodał: — No, ciociu! więcej zgody na wolę boską! więcej pogody! Ignaś ani na cal nie mniejszy!... — Ach naturalnie — odrzekła z odcieniem złego humoru. — Naturalnie, że to wszystko nic nie zmieni. Zawiłowski swoją drogą ma talent, a swoją drogą, każdy musi przyznać, że robi partię nad swoje spodziewanie. O tak! o tym nie może być dwóch zdań. Naturalnie, że niniejsza o ten majątek, tym bardziej że ludzie różnie mówią o sposobach, jakimi go stary pan Zawiłowski tak bardzo powiększył. Niech mu tam Bóg będzie łaskaw i niech mu przebaczy, że mnie zwiódł, nie wiadomo dlaczego... Jeszcze dziś modliłyśmy się z Niteczką za niego... Trudna rada!... Naturalnie wolałabym, żeby był nie miał tej skłonności do mówienia nieprawdy, bo to może być familijne; wolałybyśmy także obie z Niteczką, żeby pan Ignacy mniej był dawał do zrozumienia, że zostanie spadkobiercą pana Zawiłowskiego... — Przepraszam najmocniej! — przerwał żywo Osnowski — nigdy nie dawał... Pozwoli ciocia! To już nadto! Nie chciał tam iść, ciocia go sama przy mnie wyprawiała. Lecz pani Broniczowa była już w biegu i nic jej nie mogło zatrzymać, więc odrzekła ze wzrastającym rozdrażnieniem: — To Józiowi nie dawał, a mnie dawał. Niteczka może zaświadczyć. Powiedziałam zresztą Józiowi, że mniejsza z tym. Naturalnie, że nic się nie zmieni, i jeżeli mam trochę zmartwienia, to bynajmniej nie z tego powodu. Józio nie był nigdy matką i jako mężczyzna nie potrafi zrozumieć, ilu my, matki, doznajemy obaw w ostatnich chwilach przed oddaniem dziecka w obce ręce. Dowiedziałam się dopiero teraz oto, że Zawiłowski, przy wszystkich swych przymiotach, ma gwałtowny charakter... I ma! Ja go zawsze o coś podobnego podejrzewałam... A jeśli tak jest, to byłaby to wprost śmierć dla Niteczki... Sam pan Połaniecki nie zaprzeczył, że on ma gwałtowny charakter... Sam Połaniecki, niby jego przyjaciel (o ile mężczyźni zdolni są do przyjaźni), dał do zrozumienia, że ojciec jego miał także gwałtowny charakter i że wskutek tego dostał pomieszania zmysłów, które może być dziedziczne. Wiem, że pan Ignacy niby Niteczkę kocha (o ile mężczyźni zdolni są naprawdę kogoś kochać), ale czy to na długo będzie tej miłości? Że on jest trochę egoista — temu sam Józio nie zaprzeczy (zresztą, wy wszyscy jesteście egoiści); więc niechże Józio nie dziwi się, że mnie w ostatnich chwilach strach bierze, gdy pomyślę, że moja dziecinka może się dostać w ręce okrutnika, wariata i egoisty... — Nie! — zawołał Osnowski zwracając się do żony — jak ciebie kocham, tak po prostu uszy więdną! Po prostu można głowę stracić! Lecz pani Aneta zdawała się bawić tą rozmową jak w teatrze. Sprzeczki pani Broniczowej z mężem bawiły ją zawsze, teraz zaś zanosiło się na większą niż zwykle, albowiem pani Broniczowa, spojrzawszy na Osnowskiego jakby z politowaniem, mówiła dalej: — Przy tym ta sfera!... Ci wszyscy Świrscy, Połanieccy, Bigiele! Wszyscyśmy byli i jesteśmy zaślepieni w Zawiłowskim, ale prawdę mówiąc, czy to jest sfera odpowiednia dla Niteczki?... To trudno! różnice między ludźmi sam Pan Bóg postanowił i stąd płyną różnice w wychowaniu. Józio może nie zdaje sobie dokładnie z tego sprawy (bo w ogóle mężczyźni z takich rzeczy nie umieją sobie zdać sprawy), ale ja Józiowi powiem, że są odcienie i odcienie, które w życiu mogą ogromnie dużo stanowić. Józio chyba zapomniał, kto jest Niteczka, i że jeśli taką Niteczkę raz coś zaboli, coś zrazi, to może to życiem przypłacić. Niech Józio pomyśli, kto są, między nami mówiąc, tacy Połanieccy, taki Świrski i cała ta kompania, z którą żyje Zawiłowski i z którą będzie może zmuszał żyć Niteczkę! — A! z tego stanowiska rzecz bierzemy? — przerwał Osnowski.— Dobrze! Niech będzie z tego! Przede wszystkim tedy, kto był stary pan Zawiłowski, to ciocia wie dobrze, choćby ze względu na swój własny do niego stosunek. Jeśli cioci chodzi o sferę, to mam zaszczyt powiedzieć, że my wszyscy w stosunku do takich Połanieckich jesteśmy parweniuszami i że to my poufalimy się z nimi. Ja się nigdy w żadne rodowody nie wdaję, ale skoro ciocia ich chce, to niechże je ciocia ma. O Świrskich musiała ciocia słyszeć, że są kniaziami. Ta linia, która przeniosła się do Wielkopolski, porzuciła tytuł, ale prawo do niego posiada. Oto, czym są oni. A co do nas, mój dziad był plenipotentem na Ukrainie i tego nie myślę się wypierać, skąd zaś wyrośli Broniczowie, ciocia wie lepiej ode mnie. Ja nie poruszałem tej materii, ale ponieważ jesteśmy sami, więc możemy mówić otwarcie. O Castellich także ciocia wie. — Castellowie pochodzą od Marino Falieri!... — zawołała z uniesieniem pani Broniczowa. — Kochana ciociu! przypominam, że jesteśmy sami. — Ale od Niteczki tylko zależało zostać margrabiną Colimaçao. — La vie parisienne! — odpowiedział Osnowski. — Zna ciocia tę operetkę? Jest w niej także admirał szwajcarski. Pani Aneta bawiła się doskonale, Osnowskiemu jednak uczyniło się nagle przykro, że we własnym domu poruszył niemiłe dla pani Broniczowej wspomnienia, więc dodał: — Ale na co to wszystko? Ciocia przecie wie, jak ja Niteczkę zawsze kochałem i jak z duszy serca chciałbym, żeby się okazała godną Ignasia. Lecz było to tylko dolaniem oliwy do ognia, pani Broniczowa bowiem usłyszawszy bluźnierstwo straciła do reszty zimną krew i zawołała z nowym wybuchem: — Niteczka?... żeby się okazała godną Ignasia?... takiego... Na szczęście, wejście pani Maszkowej przerwało dalszą rozmowę. Ciocia Broniczowa umilkła, jak gdyby oburzenie uwięziło jej słowa w ustach, pani Aneta zaś poczęła zaraz wypytywać panią Maszkową, co się dzieje z resztą towarzystwa i gdzie ich zostawiła. — Pan Kopowski, Niteczka i Stefcia zostali w oranżerii — odpowie działa pani Maszkowa — one obie rysują storczyki, a pan Kopowski nas bawił. — Czym? — spytał Osnowski. — Rozmową... i uśmiałyśmy się serdecznie. Opowiadał nam, że jego znajomy, pan Wyż, który podobno jest wielkim heraldykiem, zaręczał mu zupełnie poważnie, że jedna rodzina w Polsce jest herbu Stołowe Nogi. — Czy jedna?... — mruknął wesoło Osnowski. — Rodzina Kopowskich z pewnością. — A Stefcia została także w oranżerii? — zapytała pani Aneta. — Tak. Razem rysują. — Chcesz iść do nich? — Dobrze. Lecz w tej chwili służący przyniósł listy, które pan Osnowski odebrawszy od niego przeglądał i oddawał. „Dla Anetki, dla Anetki! — mówił — ta mała literatka ma zawsze ogromną korespondencję... Dla pani — dodał zwracając się do pani Maszkowej — dla cioci... a to do Stefci... Znajomy jakiś charakter... całkiem znajomy... Panie pozwolą, że jej odniosę ten list." — Owszem, idź tam — rzekła żywo pani Aneta. — My tymczasem przeczytamy nasze. Osnowski wziął list i poszedł w stronę cieplarni przypatrując mu się i powtarzając orzez drogę: — Skądeś znam ten charakter... to jakby... Wiem, żem już widział to pismo! W cieplarni znalazł troje młodych ludzi siedzących pod wielkim arumem, przy żelaznym żółtym stoliku, na którym stał storczyk. Obie panny przerysowywały go w malarskich albumach. Kopowski zaś nieco za nimi, przybrany we flanelowy biały kostium i czarne pończochy, zaglądał przez ramiona panienek do albumów paląc przy tym cieniutkiego papierosa, którego przed chwilą wydobył z wykwintnej, leżącej koło doniczki papierośnicy. Dzień dobry; — rzekł Osnowski. — Cóż moje storczyki? Pyszne, prawda? Co to za osobliwe kwiaty! Stefciu, jest tu do ciebie list... Przeproś tych państwa i przeczytaj, bo mi się zdaje, że znam charakter, a nie mogę sobie żadną miarą przypomnieć, czyj by mógł być. Panna Ratkowska otworzyła list i poczęła czytać. Po chwili zmieniła się na twarzy, po czole jej przeszedł płomień, potem bladość i znów płomień. Osnowski patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem, ona zaś skończywszy czytać pokazała mu podpis i rzekła trochę drżącym głosem: — Oto od kogo list... — A!... — rzekł Osnowski, który nagle wszystko zrozumiał. — Czy mogę cię prosić o chwilę rozmowy? — Natychmiast, moje dziecko — odrzekł jakby z pewnym rozrzewnieniem Osnowski. — Służę ci. I wyszedł z cieplarni. — A nas to przecie zostawili choć raz samych! — ozwał się naiwnie Kopowski. Panna Lineta nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko wziąwszy leżącą na stole irchową papierośnicę Kopowskiego, poczęła się nią gładzić z lekka po twarzy. On zaś patrzył na tę piękną twarz swymi cudnymi oczyma, pod którymi po prostu tajała... Panna Lineta wiedziała od dawna, co o nim sądzić, jego bezgraniczna głupota nie miała już dla niej tajemnic, a jednak wykwintność i niezrównana uroda tego głuptaka wprawiała w jakiś niezwykły ruch jej plebejuszowską krew. Każdy włos w jego brodzie miał dla niej jakiś dziwny i nieprzeparty urok. — Bo czy pani uważa, że nas to od jakiegoś czasu tak doglądają, jak nie wiem kogo? — mówił dalej Kopowski. A ona udając, że nie słyszy, ciągle gładziła papierośnicą swoją delikatną twarz i zbliżając ją coraz bardziej ku ustom rzekła: — Jaka ta ircha przyjemna w dotknięciu! Niech pan zobaczy, jakie to przyjemne... Kopowski wziął papierośnicę, ale przyłożył ją do ust i począł całować z lekka miejsce, które przed chwilą dotykało twarzy Linety. Wówczas nastało między nimi milczenie. — Musimy stąd odejść — rzekła panna Castelli. I wziąwszy doniczkę ze storczykiem chciała ją założyć na cieplarniane schodki, czego jednak z powodu ich pochyłości nie mogła uczynić. — Niech pani pozwoli — rzekł Kopowski. — Nie, nie! — odpowiedziała — upadnie i rozbije się. Założę z drugiej strony. I to rzekłszy, z doniczką w ręku obeszła schodki i udała się na drugą ich stronę, gdzie między nimi a ścianą był wąski korytarzyk. Kopowski udał się za nią. Tam, wstąpiwszy na kupkę cegieł, założyła doniczkę na najwyższy schodek, lecz w chwili gdy chciała zejść, cegły poruszyły się pod jej stopami, tak iż poczęła się chwiać. W tej również chwili stojący za nią Kopowski chwycił ją wpół. I przez kilka sekund pozostali w ten sposób: ona wsparta plecami na jego piersiach, on cisnąc ją ku sobie. Lecz panna Castelli przeważała się coraz bardziej, tak że w końcu głowa jej znalazła się na ramieniu Kopowskiego. — Co pan robi... to źle! — poczęła szeptać z falującą piersią, oblewając go gorącym oddechem. On zaś zamiast odpowiedzieć wpił wąsy w jej usta. Nagle ramiona jej objęły namiętnym ruchem jego szyję i bez tchu poczęła mu zapamiętale oddawać pocałunki. I w uniesieniu nie spostrzegli oboje, że Osnowski wróciwszy przez otwarte drzwi cieplarni przeszedł po miękkim piasku na schodki i patrzył na nich z twarzą zmienioną i bladą ze wzruszenia jak płótno.